Flood dispersal pod
The Flood Dispersal PodHalo 3: Official Strategy Guide, page 107 is a Flood dissemination mechanism seen only in Halo 3 and rarely in Halo Wars on the level Cleansing . In essence, and in practice, the Flood Dispersion Pod is the equivalent of the HEV drop pods used by UNSC ODSTs and Orbital Insertion Pod used by Sangheili Special Forces. Rather than encasing its occupant(s) in protective Titanium-A and lead, the dispersal pod uses Flood biomass to shape the pod and protect the occupant from the stresses of orbital deployment. Large dispersal Pods were deployed by High Charity as the Gravemind arrived with its army at Installation 00, scattering Flood forces all over the artificial world, delivering significant numbers of Combat Forms to the surface The Covenant (Level), Halo 3. It is presumed that the Flood infestation was spread across the unfinished Installation 04 (II). It is also unlikely that the pods have a navigation system. Later, after the destruction of High Charity, more pods were used to deliver Combat Forms to the Control Room of the new Halo built by the Ark''Halo (Level), ''Halo 3, in an attempt by the Gravemind to stop the Halo's activation. They are similar to the Infection Forms in appearance, but obviously not in size. It might be possible that an infection form evolves into a dispersal pod. Or the pods might simply be based on captured knowledge of Human Entry Vehicle pods and the Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods. Trivia getting out of a Flood Dispersal Pod.]] *Flood Dispersal Pods resemble larger forms of the Flood growth pods/spores seen in Cortana. *They are only seen in Halo 3 in the levels The Covenant and Halo. It is also unique for the Flood Dispersal Pods to come from the air instead of underground. *If viewed in slow motion in theatre mode, the camera can actually go through them revealing that they are hollow, but as they hit the ground and pop, a Flood Combat Form is spawned from the point of impact. (This was most likely done to make them less "glitch prone". Or because it is easier, and coming from a financial standpoint, cheaper). It is believed by some that the Pod itself is a triggered growth of a Flood, triggered by the Gravemind so they are not killed on impact. Due to the use of this skill, it could be explained that it is one time only, hence not making small shields out of it. *More than 1 Combat Form can fit in these pods. In the Level Halo, it is seen that 4 Combat forms come out of 1 pod. *Getting hit by one when dropped will not drain your shields. .]] *The Dispersal Pods have a resemblance to Horseshoe Crabs. *They have a small "beam" that glows red out of the back. *On rare occasions, a pod may land on the ground but will not open up. *Although probably not the same thing, Flood Bomber Forms will drop similar pods in Halo Wars. These only deliver Infection Forms though. Video showing a Flood Dispersal Pod crashing but not opening up. Video:Halo 3 - The Defective Flood Dispersal Pod Sources Category:The Flood